The invention relates to a drum hoop clamping structure that is associated with the drum pedal of a drum for stably positioning the drum with reference to the drum pedal
As is shown in prior art FIG. 5 hereof, a prior art hoop clamping structure for a bass drum includes a hoop clamp 71 on a drum pedal device 70 and the clamp engages the drum head hoop 62 which is provided on the drum body 61 of the bass drum 60. The hoop clamp is tightened and then fixed by a T bolt 72, which secures the drum pedal 70 to the bass drum 60. The pedal operated drum beater is supported on a base 74, and the beater is operated by a pedal plate.
In this known hoop clamping structure, however, as shown in prior art FIG. 6, clamping is performed with the tip of the drum head hoop engaging part 79 being raised. It becomes impossible to hold the hoop 63 on the entire engaging surface of the part 79, thereby making the connection between the bass drum and the drum pedal unstable when the T bolt 72 is tightened as shown in FIG. 6, especially in the case of a quite thick drum hoop.
In the case of a thinner drum hoop, as shown in prior art FIG. 7, on the other hand, the tightening of the T bolt 72 leaves the rear edge of the engaging part 79 elevated, thereby making it difficult to reliably hold the drum hoop 64 and causing the drum pedal device 70 itself to become unstable, among other problems.